Remnant's Rider
by Lackingman
Summary: the Ghost Rider chases a demon into a warehouse, but the demon is prepared. He attempts to cast a demonic spell, but ends up transporting himself and the Rider to Remnant. How will the Rider adapt to life in Remnant?
1. Chapter 1: The Ride Begins

**Hey guys. I am not dead. I just have been busy with school, summer school and other stuff in my life. Anyways, Today I am back with another Fanfiction. This is a Ghost Rider and RWBY crossover. This will contain an OC Ghost Rider. Well, lets get this rolling, and make sure to spot any references that I put in this.**

 **Key:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Rider"**

 **Warehouse, nighttime**

It was the middle of the night, and a flaming skeleton entered a warehouse. This was the Ghost Rider who had chased a demon into the warehouse. During the Rider's fight with the demon, the Rider's clothes got so torn up to the point that it was impossible to tell what the Rider was originally wearing because the demon was, actual, more powerful than expected, but the Rider knew that the demon was getting weak and that it was going to be easy to finish them off. The Rider began to walk around the warehouse trying to find the demon, but the Rider didn't have to look very far. A man, who looked to be in his twenties, wearing black sweatpants and a gray hoodie walked out from behind a crate.

"You would probably like to think that you have the upper hand, but you don't!" The demon said through the man he possessed as he slit his wrists.

Blood pooled around the Ghost Rider in a pentagram shape as the demon began talking very fast in demonic script, obviously casting some sort of spell. The Rider tried to leave the pentagram but got knocked back by an invisible barrier. Suddenly there was a blinding light, and the Ghost Rider and the demon were gone.

 **Forest, daytime**

The Ghost Rider woke up in his human form. He was a teenage male of above average height with dirty blonde hair, sideburns and miss matched eyes, the left being brown and the right being red, along with a scar horizontally over his right eye that stopped at the bridge of his nose, but what was stranger was that his clothes were not damaged whatsoever. His black leather jacket, blue jeans, black combat boots and black finger-less gloves were completely fine. He got up and looked around. He quickly noticed his black Yamaha YZF R1 sitting close by with its saddlebags laying on the ground.

"So, I turned into the Rider, chased after a demon, pass out and now I am here? Where even is this forest, and how long was I out for? I really wish I could control myself as the Rider." He voiced his thoughts as he walked over to his motorcycle, and unscrewed the gas cap.

'Shit, I am almost out of gas.' He thought as he put the cap back on, opened the saddlebags and grabbed a chain and a Smith and Wesson .357 magnum.

He put the .357 into the back of his jeans, wrapped the chain around his forearm, picked up his saddlebags and started pushing his motorcycle through the forest. He had walked for about fifteen minutes before he heard growling. He looked around the shadowy forest, and a large pitch black bear with white spikes, claws and white mask with red markings on it jumped out at him on two legs. He jumped back, to keep the bear from hitting him.

"Whoa there Yogi, you've been eating to much." He said at the bear however, as expected, it just roared at him.

"Yeah, jokes are more of Spider-man's and Deadpool's thing, but that doesn't mean I can't do them." He calmly told the bear as he unwrapped the chain from his arm.

The chain began glowing red, and it cut the bear in half as if it was a glowing hot knife through warm butter. The bear dissolved into nothing right after.

"Huh, neat." He said after he saw it dissolve.

He continued on through the forest, but stopped in his tracks when he sensed, what felt like, a supernatural occurrence close by. Thinking it was the demon, he hurried in the direction of the occurrence. He got to the area within one and a half minutes, and he arrived in a clearing. He quickly noticed a girl wearing red and black clothes and a red cloak running from a giant scorpion, with a white exoskeleton and red markings.

'Well, looks like Red Riding Hood could use my help.' He thought as he started the bike while getting on it.

The moment he started driving, a cloud blocked out the sun, and a giant black bird shot feathers at the girl. Her cloak got caught on one and pinned her to the ground. In response to this, he quickly began using the Rider's powers to increase the acceleration of his motorcycle, and pulled out the revolver. The giant scorpion went to swing its tail at the girl, but he shot the revolver at it while channeling the Rider's powers into the revolver. This caused the scorpion to stagger for a second, and this gave him enough time to get to the girl.

"You need some help there?" He asked as he ripped the feather out of the ground with one hand and continued to shoot at the scorpion with the other.

The gun quickly ran out of ammo, and the scorpion attempted to stab him with its stinger however suddenly its tail was covered in ice.

"You are so childish." He heard a voice say.

The voice came from a girl, who was a lot shorter than him, with white hair in a ponytail off to her left side, pale blue eyes and white clothing, and she then went on to lecture the girl in red.

'What the fuck? So discount Snow White is lecturing discount Red Riding Hood in front of a giant scorpion? Why does she need to do that here?' He thought, as he got off his motorcycle.

Suddenly the ground began shaking. The giant scorpion doubled its efforts to escape its ice prison, and a giant, pitch black elephant with mammoth tusks and protruding bone like structures walked out of the forest. It looked pissed and out for blood. Everyone began freaking out.

"Is that a Goliath?!" He heard, what sounded like, a teenage boy exclaim.

A lot happened in a short span of time. Everyone grabbed a chess piece off of some ruins, and ran away with the scorpion and giant bird chasing after them.

"What the FUCK is my life anymore?" The teenager questioned no one as he began walking towards the elephant.

" **I don't know man. Try asking the demon that brought you here."** A miniature Ghost Rider on his shoulder said.

"Shut up." He told the mini Rider, distracting him from the elephant.

 **"You might want to look up."** The mini Rider told him as it disappeared.

He then looked up and saw the giant elephant with its foot just above him.

"Bloody fucking hell." He said as the foot began crushing him.

He quickly felt the Rider keeping him alive by healing his broken bones and damaged tissues. He then lifted the foot off of him, and he flipped the elephant using the Rider's strength.

"Listen here buddy, how about we stop this and you can go back home, that sound good?" He asked it, but its response was to try and wack him with its trunk.

"No? Okay then, it is about time I got serious anyways." He said as his red eye began glowing, almost as if on fire.

His chain then began glowing red hot. The elephant seemed to sense danger and tried to get away, but it was not fast enough. The chain came in contact with the elephant, and the elephant caught fire as it was cut in half. The elephant turned into ash, but suddenly the young teen fell over and was clutching his chest.

"Fuck! I used his powers to much!" He exclaimed as he felt the Rider's powers failing him, and his heart began beating irregularly.

It felt like his heart was a bomb going off, and he could not move once he hit the ground. He then heard people start running towards him just before he felt his heartbeat go back to normal, and he passed out.

 **Sometime later**

He felt himself slowly returning to consciousness. The first thing he noticed is that he felt like he was laying down on something like a bed, and he could hear a beeping noise. He then heard someone shift in a chair and jerked up, fully awake.

"Where the fizzity fuck am I?" He asked.

"You are in the Beacon Academy infirmary." He heard a voice speak to his right.

When he turned his head he saw a middle-aged man with silver hair and brown eyes sitting in a chair. Even though he was sitting, it was obvious that this man wearing shaded glass spectacles and an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest was tall. The teen then noticed that he was also wearing a green shirt under the vest.

"Don't you get hot wearing all those layers of clothing?" He said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I got used to it." The man responded.

"Huh, neat. Wait, you said Beacon? I have no clue where that is, so either I have traveled to another dimension or your fucking with me. I would say I have traveled to another dimension considering the giant Yogis and elephants." He said in a joking manner.

"Well this video should confirm that." The man said as he took out a device that split down the middle and showed a recording.

The recording was taking place in the forest during the night. There was a bright light before the camera showed a flaming skeleton for about three frames before cutting to static. The camera feed stayed like that for a bit before going back to normal, and showing the teen on the video.

"I was not being serious about what I said... but okay then. I am in another dimension. Great, yup this is defiantly what I wanted. Totally what I fucking wanted." The teen said in a sad and angry yet sarcastic tone.

"It is due to the fact that you probably have no where to go, and also how one of my students didn't show up for initiation combined with the potential you have, that I would like to offer you a place here at my school." The man informed the teen.

"Before I accept I have a question and a condition. Would anyone here be able to fight a demon?"

"There are probably a few people here who could do that." The man answered.

"I have a demon inside me, and if I go out of control I need someone to knock me out before the transformation finishes." The teen said with a serious look on his face.

 **Later**

The man had introduced himself as Ozpin, and the teen introduced himself as Jack Germania. Ozpin had given Jack a quick rundown of this new world he was in. There were Faunus which were basically people with animal traits, ears, horns, claws or tails, and there was dust which was basically that worlds equivalent of gasoline. Ozpin also told Jack that his motorcycle was on campus, and that he would have someone show him where later. Ozpin had also told Jack that he was going to be assigned to a team, and that Jack had to come up to Ozpin's office. Jack was currently leaving the infirmary thanks to the Rider having healed any damage he took leaving the doctors with nothing to diagnose, so he was free to leave. Jack got his clothes on, got directions to Ozpin's office and headed up there.

"-but now you have a fourth member so you three don't have to worry anymore. Here he is now." Jack heard Ozpin say as the elevator doors opened to Ozpin's office.

Jack then suddenly had someone up in his face. They were a teenage girl about as tall as Jack. She had black hair that was in a braid that went a little past her shoulders, and she had blue eyes. She was wearing roman style battle armor without a helmet.

"Ummm, I am a strong believer in personal space, so can I please have some?" Jack stated in a tone that sounded less like a question and more like a demand.

"You look like a weak fighter." She stated in a calm voice, and continued to stare at Jack.

"Personal space." Jack repeated.

"But, it looks like there is something troubling you, perhaps there is something you are afraid of." She stated in the same tone of voice as before.

"I said to stop." Jack said.

"Katherine, stop it you are bothering him." Someone said to the now named Katherine.

They were a teenage boy slightly shorter than Jack. He had messy blonde hair and black eyes. He was wearing an unzipped light purple hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, a dark purple, almost black, T-shirt and a white long sleeve shirt underneath it. He also had worn navy blue jeans on.

"Okay Leon." Katherine said as she walked over to, the now named, Leon.

Jack then noticed that another teenage girl was half hidden behind a pillar on his right. Jack, just then, realized that there were two pillars on the left and right when he stepped out of the elevator.

'I need to pay more attention to my surroundings' Jack thought, making a mental note, as he looked at the girl.

She was short probably only coming halfway up his upper arm. She had crimson red eyes, hair that was as white as cotton with wolf ears of the same color on top of her head, making it obvious she was a Faunus, and she had pale skin. She had a white hoodie on that had a single black pocket in the middle and she was wearing cobalt blue jeans.

"Hey." She said to him.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Jack." Jack told her.

"I am Shiro." She told him as Jack noticed something behind her.

"Holy shit! Is that a gear?!" Jack more exclaimed than asked as he realized that there were gears everywhere, and that they were inside a giant clock.

"Shit, now I am going to have to listen to someone else go on about how we are inside a clock." Shiro said in an annoyed voice.

"I made a mental note to pay more attention to stuff, but I already failed at that! Okay, I am done now." Jack said as Ozpin got up from his desk and walked over to them.

They all looked at him and lined up ready to find out their team name and who their leader was.

"Jack Germania, Katherine Purpura, Leon Lila, Shiro Belyy you four make up team JKLS (Jackals) and your team leader is Jack Germania." Ozpin informed them.

There was then mixed reactions through the newly formed team at this. Jack was amazed that he was the leader, and Leon kept a straight face. Shiro looked at Jack with a look that looked like she was trying to find out how strong he was by staring at him, and Katherine looked at Jack with a Confused and pissed look on her face.

"How the hell are YOU strong enough to be leader material." Kathrine asked, sounding annoyed.

"Oh great, the first interactions I have with the team after we are formed is an argument. Well, maybe it is that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Also someone may not be leader material today, but one day they may be perfect for that role." Jack said.

Katherine was about to open her mouth to retort, but she was cut off by Ozpin.

"You should all probably get to your dorm room, it will have your team name on a plate beside it, but I need to speak with you, Jack." He said, saving Jack from further argument.

"Alright Mr. Wizard of Oz." Jack jokingly stated as KLS left the room through the elevator.

"After we talked in the hospital room it occurred to me that you might not have your aura unlocked or know what a semblance is." Ozpin told Jack.

"You would be correct in assuming that." Jack informed Ozpin.

"Okay, everything, except the grimm, have souls, and our aura is the physical manifestation of that. Then there is the semblance. A semblance is something completely unique to an individual or, rarely, their bloodline. It is fueled by aura, and it becomes easier to find your semblance when you use your aura regularly." Ozpin informed Jack.

"Well, while knowledge is good and all, I wouldn't need to see the need to go into detail unless you are planning on unlocking my aura." Jack guessed.

"You are correct in that assumption." Ozpin said as he walked towards Jack.

"Will it hurt?" Jack questioned out loud.

"It shouldn't as it is just unlocking a part of you." Ozpin reassured Jack, in a calm voice.

As Ozpin unlocked Jack's aura, Jack began feeling a lot more powerful. He felt like he could lift more weight than before, and he felt as if he could move faster however what was most prominent in his head was that he felt like he was a lot closer to being able to control the Rider, and his powers, better.

"You should probably go join you team now." Ozpin said to Jack.

"Thanks Oz." Jack said before turning around and going down in the elevator.

When the elevator doors opened Jack only saw Shiro and Leon there.

"Where is, what's her name, Katherine?" Jack asked.

"She doesn't like weak people. She thinks you are weak, so she left." Leon told Jack.

"Why does she not like weak people?" Jack questioned.

"She will have to be the one to explain that. It is personal for her." Leon answered.

"I am able to understand that." Jack responded.

"Are you sure you are able to understand that? Let me put this into perspective, I am her only friend, as far as I know, and she has not told me why this is. This should not require anymore explaining, so, let me ask again, are you sure you are able to understand that?" Leon said to Jack, slightly agitated.

"Pretty sure I can understand that." Jack said calmly.

"Hey, guys, it is getting late. We should probably head to the cafeteria and get something to eat." Shiro suggested.

"That is a good idea. Where is the cafeteria again?" Jack asked, after having looked out a window and noticing the sun was going down.

"I was hoping one of you guys knew." Shiro said.

"I was also hoping that." Leon said.

"Lordy Lou." Jack said in a slightly frustrated and annoyed voice.

 **Later**

JLS had gone to the cafeteria, but when they got there almost everyone was gone. They all got food and ate. They then found their dorm room and they saw Katherine there, asleep. She had given zero fucks and gone to sleep without changing clothes. Everyone else did the same, and went to sleep. The only one who didn't was Jack. He had been feeling it since sundown. The Rider was coming out. Jack had left the dorm after everyone fell asleep, and he began walking towards the elevator that led to Ozpin's office. He got in the elevator and rode up. As soon as the doors opened he began walking towards Ozpin.

"Ozpin, it is happening!" He exclaimed.

As he was walking towards Ozpin his knees buckled as he felt pain flood over his body. His skin began to turn red with heat, and it then caught fire. He opened his mouth to scream, but an inferno came out instead. Fire engulfed his head, leaving only his skull. Suddenly, something smashed into the side of Jack's head, smashing his skull open, and he passed out.

 **Mantle, a few minutes earlier**

There were three men in an alley. One was very tall, another was average height, coming up to the shoulder of the tall one, and the last one was short, only coming a fourth of the way up the taller ones forearm, and they were all wearing black hoodies, pants and masks. They were surrounding a young woman. She was a goat faunus, obvious due to the goat horns coming off her head, she had brown hair and eyes and was wearing a white sweatshirt and sweatpants. She was cowering in fear of the men.

"So whut wuz you doing out here little goat? Where you planning on robbing a store?" The tall man said in a deep voice.

"N-no." She answered in a voice full of fear.

"I bet she is lyin'." The man of average height stated.

"Naw she is a goat." The short one said, after which they all began laughing.

Suddenly, the man of average height was pulled into the shadows, too fast to even scream, and the remaining two quickly turned around.

"Who is there? Whut did you do with our buddy?" The tall one asked just before a chain smashed into his side, and he turned into ash.

"Come out ya coward!" The short one said, trying to sound tough, but soon after he wished he didn't.

A flaming skeleton appeared out of the shadows. It was slightly taller that the tall man was, and It was wearing a black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders, black jeans and black hiking boots. It was holding a chain in one of its hands, and it whipped the chain at the man. It wrapped around him, and the skeleton pulled him closer.

"Naw, nawnawnaw, stop!" The short man exclaimed as the skeleton grabbed onto his face.

 **"Stare into my eyes. Feel the pain of your sin and those you have wronged."** The skeleton said in a very deep and demonic sounding voice.

The short man then began to scream as he felt every sin he ever committed manifested as pain. When the skeleton dropped the man his eyes had turned into charcoal. The skeleton then brought its hand up to its mouth and blew a shrill sounding whistle. A flaming Vega 8-Ball, with a skull around the headlight and small rib cages and skulls replacing the exhaust pipes, pulled up next to the skeleton. The skeleton then mounted it and was about to drive off, but was stopped by the woman.

"Who are you?" She asked her savior.

 **"I am, the Ghost Rider."** It told her before driving around her, leaving a trail of flame.

The Ghost Rider drove away from the alley, but the motorcycle stopped itself after a mile. The Rider then turned its skull to the right and noticed TVs in a store window that were turned to an international news channel.

"There have been strange killings in Atlas. Witnesses all say they were saved by a 'angle covered in orange flames' and that it had saved them from criminals. We will continue to update everyone as the situations change." The news anchor stated.

The Ghost Rider then gave out a high-pitched shriek, as it had sensed something supernatural happening towards the south-south west. began driving in the direction of Vale, stopping to kill criminals along the way. It suddenly stopped at a warehouse, and dismounted its bike. It slammed open the door of the warehouse, reveling a woman who looked to be in her early twenties. She had straight black hair that went a little past her shoulders, light brown eyes, and she was wearing a black hoodie, blue jeans and black running shoes.

"What is it?" She asked the skeleton.

 **"We are moving towards a supernatural occurrence I have sensed."** The skeleton said as it remounted the motorcycle.

The woman ran after him and mounted the motorcycle, and they both rode off towards Vale.

 **Well, that is all for this chapter. I know that I left you all on two cliff hangers however I am saving what happened to Jack and who the other Ghost Rider is for the next chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it regardless. I am sorry if any RWBY characters seemed out of character. That is all I have to say. See you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Secret is Out on Day One

**Hey guys. I am back with another chapter. There will finaly no longer a cliffhangar and we will be able to find out more about the other Ghost Rider. Also I want you all to try and spot any references I put in this. Well, time to get this started.**

 **Key:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Rider"**

 **Infirmary, sunrise**

Jack woke up, and instantly knew where he was. He could tell from the sounds of a beeping heart monitor and the smell of bleach that he was in the infirmary, but what was most prominent was that his skull felt like it was rammed with the fastest jet ever, the SR-71 Blackbird, going full speed, then run over with a steam roller and finally set on fire. This feeling, however, quickly faded after he opened his eyes and stared at the white ceiling for a couple seconds. He then sat up, and he was greeted by the sight of Ozpin.

"Hey Oz, nice to see you." Jack said.

"Is this going to be a nightly thing?" Ozpin asked, sounding uncharacteristically grumpy.

"I am going to guess you didn't sleep or have much coffee, but it shouldn't be happening because I am wearing... oh shit I am not wearing it. Fuck, I think it is in one of my saddlebags. I am an idiot." Jack stated in an annoyed voice as he face-palmed.

"Well I think now would be a good time to show you where your motorcycle is." Ozpin said, returning to his stoic nature, as he stood up, and left the room for Jack to change back into his clothes.

 **Old warehouse near Beacon Academy**

Ozpin had led Jack to an old warehouse. The gray paint on the walls was chipped and peeling off, and there was a tool bench sitting in the corner with various tools laying on it. In the center of the building was Jack's motorcycle with its saddlebags. He immediately went over to one of the saddlebags and opened it. He pulled out a necklace with a cross, a Star of David, a couple Islamic talismans, a miniature Native American dream catcher and a small silver charm with Latin engravings on it. He also pulled out two silver rings with Hebrew engravings.

"What are those?" Ozpin asked, as Jack put the necklace around his neck and rings on his ring fingers.

"They are charms and talismans to help ward off demons, evil spirits and harm. The engravings on the rings translate to something along the lines of 'Let demons be weakened,' and the necklace charm says something along the lines of 'let tortured souls find rest.' I use them to weaken the demon, so that I won't transform. So far they have worked, but I will probably need to get more as he has gotten stronger." Jack informed Ozpin.

"Your best bet for that would be the City of Vale." Ozpin told Jack.

"I'll go check it out on the weekend." Jack said as he pulled a black Mp3 player out of the saddlebag.

 **Meanwhile, in the City of Vale**

The woman from earlier was walking next to a man, who was pushing a black Vega 8-Ball with black saddlebags, on an empty street in the commercial district. The man was wearing the exact same clothing as the Rider from earlier, but the spikes on his Jacket were shorter. He was tall, but still shorter than the Ghost Rider. He had Brown hair and blue eyes. He had a scar that ran from halfway between his right temple and ear down to his cheek bone which caused there to be a line missing in his stubble. He looked like could be in his late twenties.

"I am still not used to you transforming." She said.

"I know, hell, even _I'm_ not used to it yet." He responded.

"Well besides that, where are we even going?" She asked.

"That way." He said, pointing in the direction of Beacon.

The man then felt like they were being watched and turned around. What a normal person would see would be a tall man walking down the street, but what He saw was a demon. The demon was tall, making the man from the previous night look small, had ram horns and yellow catlike eyes. It had long black claws coming off its fingers which were blood red like the rest of its body, and it had batlike wings coming off its back. The demon noticed the man looking at him. He sadistically smiled at the man as he threw a rock at the woman. The man pushed the woman out of the way as the rock flew through the open air.

"I am going to send you back to hell for that, you bastard." He said with hate in his voice.

He grabbed a chain out of one of the saddlebags while kicking the kickstand on his bike out and began running at the demon. As he closed the distance between them his skin began to glow red, the spikes on his jacket became longer, he grew taller, and his hair caught fire. As he continued running, his skin caught fire and quickly burned away, leaving only the bone, and he turned into the Ghost Rider. The chain began to glow red as the Ghost Rider lashed the chain at the demon. The demon caught the chain and yanked the Rider closer. The demon then punched the Rider in the face hard enough to dislocate his jaw. The Rider then flew back and crashed into his bike, making it fall over. The demon then lashed the chain at the Rider, as he tried to stand up, and made the chain wrap around him. The demon the pulled the Rider towards him and attempted to punch him again, but the Rider quickly drove his fist through the demon's chest, spraying blood onto the sidewalk. The Rider then grabbed the demon's face.

 **"Stare into my eyes and die."** The Rider said.

The demon opened his fanged mouth to scream, but nothing came out. He felt pain unlike anything he ever felt before as his body turned into ash and blew away in the wind. The Rider then popped his jaw back into place, and he began regrowing his flesh, hair and nails as he turned back into his human form. He then walked over to the woman.

"So, that is a demon then? It is actually not as strong as people would typically imagine them." She stated.

"He was just a small fry. There are demons that are absolutely terrifying, and that I doubt I could beat." He said as he picked up the motorcycle and continued walking.

"Well anyways, what exactly was this supernatural occurrence you felt?" She asked the man as she caught up to him.

"I had only sensed it for about a minute, but it felt like someone here is like me. They are also a Ghost Rider, but it felt more like a wild animal. Almost as if they are unable to control their other form, and if they do transform they will indiscriminately kill people. I need to find them and confirm if this is true, but, think about that, who do we know that left the day the other Ghost Rider did?" He asked.

"Are you serious?" She asked him.

"Yes I am. Jack is probably here." He said.

 **Back at Beacon**

Jack had gone back to his dorm room. He expected his team to be up, and questioning him the moment he walked in the door. He was wrong as everyone was still sleeping. He finds uniforms had been laid out for all four of them, and he grabs one and went into the bathroom to change. He looked in the mirror and saw the Ghost Rider where his reflection should be.

"Mornin' bonehead." Jack said before taking his jacket off to reveal a white T-shirt, and his arms covered with scars of all different sizes.

After he got changed into the uniform, keeping his gloves on, he walked back out into the dorm room, and sat down on the empty bed, setting his jacket and jeans down next to him. He looked around the room, still trying to convince himself that he is actually sitting there in another dimension. He decided he needed to ground himself to reality by looking back on what, ultimately, ended up bringing him here. He closed his eyes and took a second to remember the night that it all started.

 **Outside of hospital, six years ago**

Jack was standing at a hospital looking around. There was plant sitting next to two doors that led into a hospital, but everything was gray beyond that, signaling the memories boundaries. He looked back at the doors, and his younger self ran out of the door. His younger self did not have the scar on his eye and was wearing a white T-shirt, black shorts and teal tennis shoes. Young Jack bumped into a man who looked like a doctor arriving for the night shift. He had brown hair and eyes and was wearing a white coat.

"I am sorry sir." The young Jack said, while looking like he was about to cry.

"It's okay kid. Hey your dad was in a car crash right? And he ended up hospitalizing himself along with that man and his son with untreatable injuries correct? Well, what if I told you I can make them better?" The doctor said as his eyes flashed red.

"Really? How?" Young Jack asked in a hopeful yet skeptical voice.

"It doesn't matter. All you need to do is sign here." He said as he took out an old and yellowed piece of paper.

Young Jack looked at the piece of paper then back at the man. The man's eyes flashed red again. The gears in young Jack's head began turning.

"You are a demon, aren't you?" Young Jack asked.

"Oh, I am not just a demon, I am _The_ Demon. I am Mephistopheles, or just Mephisto for short. by signing that contract, you will give me your services for the rest of your life, and I will heal the three people involved in the crash." Mephisto stated.

"You aren't going to ask for my soul?" Young Jack asked.

"I can't do that. There are certain rules to this. One of them is that if the deal is made to save someone the person does not know then I can not ask for their soul. You will still go to hell, but it is the level of hell where you don't receive 24/7 torture." Mephisto informed Jack.

Even though this Jack was young, no more than ten, he could tell that, despite him being told that demons will lie into getting you to do what they want, that he was telling the truth. Jack opened his mouth to ask for a pen, but then realized what he had to use to sign. Going against his Christian upbringings, he bit his thumb, drawing blood, and made a line of blood on the black line, sealing the deal. He then handed it back to Mephisto.

"Remember that, at any point, if you betray me they die." Mephisto said before going into the hospital.

"Jack..." He heard a familiar voice say, but he paid it no mind as he followed his younger self back into the hospital.

Young Jack then walked to the end of the hall, and pressed the up button on one of the four elevators. Jack followed his younger self into the elevator. They rode up to the third floor, and then they got off.

"Jack..." He heard the voice again, but, again, paid it no mind.

Jack followed his young self down the hallway, and they walked to a room. Young Jack took a deep breath before pushing open the door.

"Snap out of it." He heard the voice for a third time.

"Shiro." He said, recognizing the voice, before leaving the memory.

 **Flashback end**

Jack's eyes snapped open, and he was staring directly at Shiro. The combination of her face being a little closer than he expected and her pale complexion made her look like a ghost about to murder him, having the effect of a jump scare and causing Jack to jerk backwards and fall onto his back.

"Yo, what up?" Jack asked, as he sat back up.

"You were just staring off into space with a look on your face that was blank yet somehow sad. It was kind of creepy." She told him.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." Jack apologized.

"Okay, I am going to go get changed now" She said as she picked up a female uniform and walked into the bathroom.

Jack took the time to look around the room. It had a white wallpaper with a faint design that he could only describe as looking like a flower bud facing upwards. There were four desks and beds. He then noticed that Katherine was sweating and looked like she was having a nightmare. In response to this Jack walked over and shook her awake. When she woke up she saw Jack and got a pissed look on her face.

"The fuck do you want?" She asked, sounding absolutely livid almost like seeing Jack entailed the apocalypse.

"You looked like you were having a nightmare, so I woke you up." Jack explained.

"And who said I wanted to be woken up by you?" She said, more than asked, in a louder voice.

"You might not want to yell you'll wake... ah shit too late, he is up." Jack said.

"Why are you yelling? It is day one, but you decide to yell at Jack. Just because you think he is weak does not give you the right to yell at him in the morning. Besides, you are going to wake up the entire school, and you will then be on everyone's bad side." Leon complained, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I agree with Leon, but why do you hate me because I am weak? I think I deserve an explanation." Jack stated.

"I am not telling you jack shit" She said, in a more quiet yet equally pissed voice.

"Was that a pun using my name? I don't like those too much." Jack informed Katherine as he gave her a death stare.

"Ah, go to hell." She told Jack, as Shiro walked out of the bathroom.

"Already going there. It is what happens when you make a deal with the devil!" Jack exclaimed at Katherine.

Everyone then went silent at that, and just stared at Jack as his face changed into a oh shit I said that face, realizing what he had just said. Jack then began moving to the door.

"I'm, uh, just going to leave. Um, see you guys at breakfast, or in class." Jack said as he left the room, leaving everyone staring at where he just was.

"Did you all hear that?" Leon asked.

"Yup." Shiro replied.

"Is he serious? Does he seriously think that we will believe that?" Katherine asked, returning her normal self.

"Well with how he acted, he looked like he was serious about that." Shiro said, still in shock.

"He, obviously, said that to get out of the room. I mean seriously, the devil? How long did it take for him to come up with that." She said in a nervous voice, contemplating the possibility that he was not kidding.

"I have to agree with Shiro, I think he was being serious." Leon said.

"I was afraid of that." Katherine told them.

"Well, no use thinking about it. We can ask him later." Leon said as he grabbed a uniform and walked into the bathroom.

"He is kind of right about that. We it would just be time wasted sitting here thinking about that." Shiro said as she sat on her bed.

Katherine said nothing, and just waited for Leon to leave the bathroom. She then entered after he left.

"To class!" They all heard someone exclaim the moment Katherine left the bathroom.

They all then looked at each other for a second before throwing open the door and running towards their class.

 **In Professor Ports class, a while later**

Jack was sitting all the way up the corner trying not to fall asleep. KLS were all sitting back there with him. They kept shooting him glances out of the corners of their eyes. Eventually, Jack was unable to keep awake.

'Oh no, this is it. I am losing consciousness.' He thought as his head smacked the table with a very loud thud.

"Thank you for volunteering, Mr. Germania." Jack heard Professor Port call out to him.

"Mmhmm, yup your welcome. What did I volunteer for?" Jack asked as he jerked his head up.

"Go get your weapons and then you will see." Professor Port said

Jack was then allowed to go get his chain, his .357 Magnum and change into his jacket and jeans. When he got back Professor Port gestured to a cage, with ominous red eyes inside of it.

"Step forward and face your foe." Professor Port told him.

He got into a fighting stance as his team just stared at him. Professor Port raised his weapon, which was a battle ax on the stock of a shotgun.

"Alright, let the match... begin!" He exclaimed as he chopped off the lock to the cage.

After he did so it revealed a grimm with four legs, bone plating on its back, large tusks four eyes and a mask. It immediately charged at Jack, but he was ready and used his enhanced reflexes to doge the charge by sidestepping.

"Hey, aren't you that person who saved me during the initiation?" He heard a familiar voice asked.

"Shut up Ruby, you are distracting him!" He heard another familiar voice exclaim at the first.

He then turned while sidestepping and saw discount Red Riding Hood, who he guessed was Ruby, and Snow White from the forest, but before he said anything he remembered he was in a fight, and turned his head back. He sidestepped again while pulling out his .357 and shot the boar. The bullet then Ricocheted off its bone plating and flew at Jack's foot, but his aura stopped it.

"I did that on purpose. It was just a warning shot. In all seriousness though, my dad was a gun fanatic, and I am typically a lot more accurate, so this is just embarrassing and depressing." He said in a depressed voice as he sidestepped again.

This time it was able to turn quick enough to catch Jack off guard, and came very close to him. Before Jack could do, say or think anything his vision went black. He then realized that it wasn't his vision had gone black, but that there was literally _nothing_ around him. He then turned around, and saw the Rider standing behind him. He, however, looked different. His skull and hands were charred in places, almost as if they were actually on fire. He then grabbed Jack by the face. the Rider then opened his mouth, almost as if he was about to shoot fire at Jack, and launched glowing chain's into Jack's mouth. This went on for several minutes, and, just when Jack thought it might not end, it suddenly stopped. The Rider stepped away, looking as if it was smiling.

 **"Good luck kid."** He said in a deep and demonic voice.

The Rider then disappeared as reality faded back in, but it was different. Everything was moving extremely slowly, almost appearing to stop. He quickly found that he was able to move normally, and he tested something out. He applied a small amount of pressure to the bone on the boar, and the bone broke apart.

"Whoa, THIS IS COOL! I ACTUALLY SLOWED TIME!" Jack yelled out, and realized nobody could hear him.

Jack then pushed on the boar with the tip of his fingers, and this caused him to break through the bone and into the boar's body. Jack then began feeling extremely fatigued as time began flowing normally. Everybody quickly covered their ears as if they heard a loud, earsplitting noise. The boar then began to vaporize on Jack's arm.

"Note to self, that is tiring." Jack said.

The class looked confused as what they saw was Jack appearing to have instantly shoved his arm through the grimm. Jack's legs then gave out, and he fell on the floor.

"Imma just chill here for a bit, Don't mind me." Jack said as he suddenly felt someone pull him to his feet.

As they put Jack's arm around them, Jack saw that it was Katherine.

"I'm sorry about earlier, and you have some stuff to explain to us." She said in at a volume that only Jack could hear.

"That's all the time we have for today. Miss Purpura, please take Mr. Germania to the infirmary." Professor Port said.

Jack then noticed Snow White storm off out of the room, and Ruby chased after her. He was about to ask Katherine to help him go after them, but he passed out from his fatigue.

 **?**

Jack could not see, hear or smell anything. He opened his eyes and could not see anything, but the place felt familiar. He then realized where he was.

"Hey, bonehead, you here?" Jack asked.

 **"Yeah I am here."** He heard the Rider behind him.

Jack turned around and saw that the Rider had changed once again. He now had more of his skull and hands charred.

"What happened back there?" Jack asked him.

 **"I forcefully unlocked your semblance. Probably should have explained it though because you used up too much aura and began burning into your life force. If I hadn't stepped in afterwards, you would probably be dead."** The Rider informed him.

"Oh well, thanks for that. Anyways, while I am here can I ask you some questions?" Jack asked.

 **"Shoot."** The Rider said

"Why is it that you seem to have a conscience?" Jack asked.

 **"I don't know. I am not avoiding the question, I just seriously don't know. Luck of the draw, I guess, maybe?"** The Rider offered.

"Hmm, guess that is just something we have to find out together. Also, what is this place?" Jack asked.

 **"We are inside your soul. You can literally make what ever you want here. You just will it into existence."** The Rider informed him.

"Huh neat, wait how do you know that?" He questioned.

 **"Whenever you think 'oh I want this thing' it will appear here. That is how I found out."** The Rider told him.

"Oh, that is good to know." Jack said.

 **"I have a question for you."** The Rider told Jack

"Alright." Jack responded.

 **"Why do you use all these charms to seal me? I have not killed any innocent people, only the criminals."** The Rider asked Jack.

"I am just tired of the killing, to be honest. I know that these men and women you kill are not innocent, but they are still people. It is just natural for humans to not want to see their own kind killed." Jack explained, in a saddened voice.

 **"Ah, you humans and your empathy and sympathy. Even after all this time, my people still can not understand that."** The Rider stated.

"I'm pretty sure it is not just empathy and sympathy that causes that, but okay. Anyways, why does you skull keep changing? Like, you know. Getting more charred as time goes on?" Jack asked, quickly going back to a normal tone, as a door suddenly appeared in front of him.

 **"Well looks like its time for you to wake up."** The Rider said.

The door then opened to reveal a white ceiling. The door brought the smell of bleach and the sound of a heart monitor in with it. Suddenly a gray arm reached out, grabbed Jack and pulled him through the door before he could even speak. After the door disappeared, the Rider let out a sigh.

 **"I'm sorry, kid."** The Rider said as his skull began hurting.

He put his hand over his forehead as it charred over along with the last phalanx of his right thumb.

 **Infirmary, multiple hours later**

Before Jack opened his eyes he heard the door open.

"I told you already, he began using up his life force after he depleted his aura, and I won't be surprised if he goes into a coma." He heard a female voice say.

"Hey." Jack said as he sat up.

After he sat up he saw KLS being escorted by a nurse, with red hair and green eyes, who looked like she was ready to fire off a million questions.

"I need to go get the doctor." She said as she left the room while shooing KLS out with her.

Soon after the doctor arrived. He had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and was wearing a white coat.

"You feeling alright?" The doctor asked as he put on some gloves and shined a light in Jack's eye.

"I feel fine. Why do you have to do this? Can't the nurse do this?" Jack asked.

"I studied this kind of thing, so I have more extensive knowledge than the nurse on this kind of thing." He said as he glanced at the heart rate monitor then checked Jacks blood pressure.

"So what's the verdict doc?" Jack asked.

"You seem to be fine, but I would like to keep you here another half an hour to make sure nothing happens. Then you will be released and can go be with your team." The doctor informed Jack as he opened the door, let KLS into the room and then left.

"Are you all right?" Shiro asked.

"Yup." Jack responded.

Shiro then opened her mouth to ask another question, but the door opened back up. The nurse poked her head through.

"You have two more visitors." She said, while Jack looked confused.

Then a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes and a woman who was shorter than the man, but still taller than everyone else in the room, with black hair and light brown eyes walked in.

"No. Fucking. Way." Jack said as he stared at them with a look of disbelief on his face.

"long time no see little brother." The man said.

 **Well, that is all I got for you all today. Another cliffhanger, I guess. For some reason this chapter was a lot easier to write. Probably because I had most of this planned out before writing chapter one. Anyways, I won't be able to update it this often. The reason I was able to make a new chapter so quickly was, again because, I had this chapter planed out. I also just realized how much I have made Jack pass out in these two chapters. He has passed out a total of four times. I am going to try and tone that down. Anyways, Thank you Demonic Beast 666, JzuCuadra, KK Panther, Lilithonocte, Ultimate Kuuga, pheonixgrey343 and slickman for the follows and/or favorites. This has been one of my most successful fanfics, so far, and that makes me happy because Marvel is my childhood and I really like RWBY. Speaking of Marvel being my childhood and liking RWBY, I am writing another crossover fanfic. I am crossing over Spider-man with RWBY, so if anyone wants to read it they can. Also I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I would like some constructive criticisms. Say something like "This is good but you could do (Insert something here) Better." Anyways, I will see you all next chapter, that I will post in probably a month or two from now. Lackingman out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion Part One

**Hey all. Im back with another Chapter. I am going to honestly, and truely resolve who the other Ghost Rider is. Also, I honestly thought that some stuff about the Ghost Rider was common knowledge, but, with the reviews I am getting, I have found out that it is not. I am going to explain what it is at the end of this chapter. With that out of the way, spot the references as this progresses.**

 **Key:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Rider"**

" _ **Spirit of Vengeance speaking to host and host replies"**_

" _Demons"_

 **Infirmary, after school hours.**

Jack just stared at the two of them in shock and disbelief. He could not believe what he was seeing. His two older siblings were standing here in the infirmary room... _in another dimension!_ Jack was completely expecting everyone to just disappear and it turn out this was all a hallucination. Jack stared at them for a few more seconds before opening his mouth to speak.

"Noble... Alexandra... is it really you guys?" He asked as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Da, it is us. We've missed you, Jack." Alexandra, the woman, said.

"Your Russian is showing." Noble, the man, said to Alexandra.

"Oh, sorry. Anyways, how have you been Jack?" She asked.

"I'm alive, so okay I guess however I have really missed you guys." Jack said as he wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Who are these two people, and why are you acting as if you have not seen them in years?" Shiro asked, interrupting the reunion.

"Ah, right. Shiro, Katherine and Leon let me introduce you to my brother and sister, Noble and Alexandra." Jack explained.

"If I may interrupt and ask, Jack, why is it that you and Noble look a bit alike, but Alexandra doesn't?" Leon asked, interrupting Jack.

"Oh, that is because Alexandra was adopted. Anyways, the reason I am acting like I haven't seen them in years is because I haven't. I ran away from home back when I was twelve." Jack explained.

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed KLS all at the same time

"Oh, right, you three know almost nothing about me. Gather round, it is story time ya fuckers!" Jack exclaimed as he began to explain the events from four years ago, as he flashed back to that time.

 **Four years ago**

Jack was looking at a twelve year old Jack. He was wearing a black zip up hoodie and black jeans. He was sitting at a table with the man and woman from earlier, and there were empty plates on it, indicating that they had just finished eating.

"Hey Noble and Alexandra?" Jack said, getting their attention.

"Yeah what's up, Jackal?" Noble asked, while teasing Jack by calling him by a nickname he disliked.

"You two know that I love you guys, right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, of course we know that. Why are you asking?" Alexandra asked, noticing something was wrong due to his lack of reaction.

"No reason." He responded.

"Look, if dad's death has you shaken up, you can talk to one of us." Noble said.

"I know, but I am fine." Jack responded as he hugged his brother before also hugging his sister.

"All right, but you can talk to us about anything, if you need to." Noble encouraged.

"Okay. I am gooing to my room." Jack said as he, and his older self, walked down a hallway, before there was the sound of a door opening and then closing.

Jack had walked into his room and pushed his bed against the wall. He put on a necklace with a cross on it, stepped up on his bed, and he oppened the window. He climbed out the window, landing on the front lawn. He walked to the street, and mounted the Yamaha YZF R1, that his brother had given him on his eleventh birthday. He sat there for a second before turning back to the house with a sad look on his face.

"Goodbye." Was all he said before starting the engine and taking off.

 **Flashback end**

"Wait, so your brother gave you a motorcycle for your eleventh birthday? Who does that?" Shiro asked.

"That is what you focus on, and not the fact that his father died or asking why he ran away from home." Katherine stated.

"Ah, I will get to that soon, just hold on, but my brother is awesome. Instead of teaching me how to ride a bicycle he taught me how to ride a motorcycle. Also once he was at a party, and he did a backflip off the roof into the pool while chugging two beers." Jack told them.

"That sounds childish." Leon commented.

"Never underestimate what a drunk twenty-one year old will do to try and impress pretty girls at a party." Noble explained.

"What about teaching your brother to ride a motorcycle?" Shiro asked.

"I... might have been drunk then, too." Noble said.

"Well, anyways, time to let you in on the story of why I ran away." Jack said.

Jack then told them about the deal he made with Mephisto, and, before he could tell them why he ran away, Noble stopped him.

"Jack, that man and his kid died the day after you left." Noble informed him.

Jack had no reaction at first, then looked absolutely pissed for a few seconds. He took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

"I am Definitelygoing to kill Mephisto next time I see him. Anyways, my dad then got hit and killed by a drunk driver. I ran away because I blamed myself." Jack explained as KLS all got sad looks on their faces.

"I... can relate." Katherine said.

"What was his name?" Shiro asked

"His name was James, and mom's is Cassandra. Oh, by the way, how is mom doing?" Jack asked Noble.

"She is doing all right, last we checked." Noble replied.

"That is good." Jack said as Noble leaned towards Jack.

"Why do some people here have animal parts, like that white haired girl?" Noble whispered into Jack's ear.

"They are called Faunus, and that is the only visible difference between them and us." Jack whispered back.

"Ah, thanks Ja-" Noble tried to whisper back before a fist connected with the side of his head.

The doctor from earlier had appeared back in the room, but this time he had glowing red eyes with slits for pupils. He had barreled into the room and smashed his fist into Noble's head faster than anyone could react. Noble had been knocked out from the sheer suddenness and force of the punch however there was something that Jack could tell about the doctor that nobody else could see. What Jack saw was a large demon with the same red eyes as the doctor along with red skin, fangs and tiger strips running along its body standing behind the doctor while holding up its arms, as if it was controlling the doctor with invisible strings like a puppet.

"Prepare to die!" The demon exclaimed, through the doctor, as he was suddenly hit in the head with a metal rod.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Leon exclaimed as it is revealed he had turned his arm into the metal rod.

The possessed doctor quickly turned and smashed his fist into Leon's face, the attack ignoring his aura due to the demon's power.

"What the, how?" Leon questioned as blood fell from his now broken nose.

As a drop of blood fell onto the ground, Noble's body suddenly jerked up. His eyes were now glowing red as his skin began to heat up and bubble as his hair caught fire. His head caught fire, and it quickly spread to the rest of his body.

 **"You have spilled innocent blood, prepare to pay the price."** He said as all his flesh burned off, turning him into the Ghost Rider.

The demon quickly made the doctor turn, and he attempted to run away, but Noble had grabbed him. Flames spread across the doctor's body as the demon became visible to everyone in the room, and Noble tore it away from the doctor before throwing the demon through the wall and towards the setting sun.

"Who are you?!" A nurse, who had come in to see what the commotion was, screamed.

 **"I am the Ghost within brought to the surface to protect the innocent. I am the one criminals and demons fear."** He said as he stepped out through the hole he made.

 _"You are an idiot, Ghost Rider, I am hundreds of times stronger when I am not possessing a human!"_ The demon exclaimed in a deep voice.

 **"We will see about that."** Noble said as he charged at the demon, but suddenly the demon appeared in front of him and punched him in the face before grabbing his skull and smashing it open.

The demon then began stomping on Noble as everyone looked on in horror as Noble was unable to do anything, due to him having to regenerate his skull.

 _ **"Jack, we need to do something!"**_ Jack heard the Rider exclaim to him.

 _ **"I know, but the sun is still out! We are completely powerless right now!"**_ He screamed back.

 _ **"Jack, if he is to lose this fight, we will be the only ones standing in that demon's way, and you won't stand a chance if you can't use my powers!"**_ The Rider told Jack

'I need to help, or my brother and countless others are going to die.' was all he was able to think as he began walking towards the hole in the wall.

His red eye began glowing just before there was an explosion of hell fire, and a flaming skeleton emerged from the flame. Jack had turned into the Ghost Rider. He suddenly appeared in front of the demon, in all his slightly charred glory, before punching it, and making it fall onto the ground.

 **"It seems that you are trying to kill someone Jack cares about, and I can not allow that!"** the Rider exclaimed as he cloaked the demon in fire.

The demon did not even have time to scream before he was burned to ash by hell fire. Once the demon had been turned to ash, the Ghost Rider began regrowing flesh, as Jack retook control, and Jack turned to face everyone.

"That was easy." He said.

" **I knew it."** Noble calmly stated before turning back into his human form and passing out.

"Oh fuck, it runs in the family." Jack said.

 **That is all for now. Thank you all for reading this chapter, and thank you, everyone, for following favoriting and reviewing. I have honestly lost track of who I have mentioned, and thanked, for following and favoriting. Anyways, time to address the thing I talked about at the start. I thought it was common knowledge that a Ghost Rider can have a soul, but I was wrong. It is not common knowledge that people like Johnny Blaze and Daniel Ketch have souls. Johnny had his soul saved by the immense amount of emotion caused by Roxaine admitting her love for him, and Daniel was the host of the spirit of his ancestor, allowing him to keep his soul. Then their is Robbie Reyes. He is bonded with the spirit of his murderous and Satan worshiping uncle, so he got to keep his soul as well. Also, I found out, it is stated that Mephisto can not ask for someones soul if they are making the deal to save someone's life when it is 100% guaranteed that they will die. I am sorry for assuming that was common knowledge. Anyways, I, also, found out that marvel uses stats for their characters, and I decided to use those to compare everyone's strength, describe their abilities and semblances. Here is Jack's stats.**

 **Full Name: Jonathon "Jack" Elwin Germania**

 **Aliases/Nicknames: Ghost Rider, The Rider, Jackie, Jackal (Given by older brother due to an incident in which Jack fell into the jackal exhibit at the zoo, and he befriended the jackals (He also does not like this as it a pun made by using his name))**

 **Family: James Germania (Deceased Father), Cassandra Germania (Mother), Noble Germania (Older brother), Alexandra Venemaa (Adopted older sister)**

 **Intelligence: 5 (Genius)**

 **Strength: 7 (Incalculable (in excess of 100 tons (in excess of 90.72 metric tons)))**

 **Speed: 3/5 (Superhuman (Peak range is 700 MPH (1126.54 KPH))/Supersonic (Mach 2 up to orbital velocity)))**

 **Durability: 6/5 (Superhuman/Bulletproof once aura is depleted)**

 **Energy Projection: 4 (Medium range and duration, single energy type)**

 **Fighting ability: 4 (Experienced fighter)**

 **Abilities: He has an IQ of 200, and he knows many languages. He also knows Morse Code, can learn things very quickly and knows the body languages of various animals. He was taught some Taekwondo, Hapkido, Judo and how to box by his brother. His Speed changes depending on if he is on his motorcycle or not. He has incalculable aura levels due to being the host of a Spirit of Vengeance, but his aura does not protect him while he is transforming. He is able to use some of the Rider's powers in human form as long as he is not in direct sunlight. He could previously only transform at night, but can now transform through sheer force of will. Jack has near infinite amounts of stamina due to the Rider's powers keeping his muscles from producing fatigue toxins, but if he uses the Riders powers in his human form too much he will become fatigued easily. Also due to the Rider's powers he has superhuman reflexes, coordination, dexterity and accuracy. He is able to look into peoples souls to view their past and label them as guilty or innocent by reading their sins, and can identify people using this ability. He can also consume someone's sins or can make people feel physical pain from their sins by using his Penance Stare. He is also able to kill demons using the Penance Stare. He is able to manipulate hellfire, manipulate chains or even his own size. When he turns into the Rider he transforms his motorcycle, and the motorcycle no longer needs fuel to work and can defy the laws of physics, driving up walls and on water. Jack's Spirit of Vengeance is unique in that it has a consonance and can manifest itself to speak to Jack. Jack was born with a weak heart, and his heart would begin beating painfully irregular in times of immense fatigue, stress or if he used the Riders powers too much. If this happens then his powers are likely to fail him, and he can not use his powers for a while afterwards however if he exercises daily he can counteract this. He also knows how to sew and mend clothes, and he is good at cooking. He is also good at quickly coming up with lies.**

 **Semblance: Slows down time, causing everything around him to slow while he, or people he chooses, remains at normal speed. When time goes back to normal, everything Jack said gets piled onto each other, and is very loud. This has no effect on him because he hears the sounds normally in the slowed time This uses up a lot of his aura and is tiring to use, and, even with his Spirit of Vengeance giving him incalculable aura levels, it is very likely for Jack to faint or become tired after using it.**

 **I am going to only put someone's stats up when I reveal what their semblance is, as I don't want to accidentally give hints as to what it is. Also, I am sorry for what might seem like a rushed, unprofessional and/or unsatisfactory chapter. I started school about two or three weeks ago, and I have not had much time to write my fanfictions. This and my other fanfiction are probably going to take longer to update because school has kept me busier than expected. I am going to try and make the next chapter better than this one, so that is something to look forwards to. Well, that is enough writing for now. See you all next chapter.**


	4. Update: I'M SO SORRY!

**Hello everybody, it's me, Lackingman. I am honestly extremely sorry about me not updating any of y'all about this story. It is not dead, and I am not dead. School has just been fucking my ass. I'm failing one of my classes and it has me extremely stressed out, and I have been lacking in creativity as of late. I was planning on updating this with a chapter or two this month and then making a Christmas special for it, but, again, school has been fucking me. Not kind fucking either. It is full on hate filled. Anyways, I am, again, extremely sorry. On the bright side, I have finals next week, and after finals I will have winter break. My hope is to be able to write a chapter or two over the break and post them in mid to late January or early February, but, then again, these things never really worked out for me in the past. Anyways, that is all I have to say. Thank you all so much for following this story. Hope you have some wonderful holidays, and I hope to see you all again when I continue the adventures of Jack, his team, Noble, Alexandra and the RWBY characters.**


	5. Update

**Guys, I'm sorry. I just can't update for a while. I have been having trouble thinking of stuff to write for this fanfiction. I have been really wanting to write for this, but I just can't. I will try to update this as soon as I can, though, so be on the lookout for the update. Again, I am sorry.**


End file.
